


A New Toy

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, yang talks weiss into trying something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: Yang talks Weiss into trying something new in the bedroom. She's apprehensive at first, but who knows, she might just love it.





	A New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, look whose back already with some Freezerburn! Another "pro" request. This one from Ladyvalhalla (also an author, writes good stuff, go check her out). If you like Weiss getting it from a strap-on you'll (hopefully) like this. Without further ado, enjoy!

“Yang, they’re going to be looking for us.” Weiss says as she looks around the shopping center.

“Not where we’re going.” Yang says, leading her girlfriend along. “Besides if they really need us they’ll text. It’s not like it’s a big deal anyway.”

“Then why are you making it seem like one?” Weiss asks just as Yang heads towards a door. “Oh, Yang you can’t be serious.”

“Of course I am. Come on, aren’t you curious? Just a little?” Yang asks, “We’re allowed to go in anyway. We’re not breaking any rules. Please?” She smiles at her sweetly.

“Ugh, fine.” Weiss says, looking around again in case anyone was paying attention to them. “I’ll indulge you for a bit.”

“Oh don’t I know it.” Yang says with a chuckle and grabs Weiss’ hand, pulling her into the store. The one with a large “18+ only” sign on the door.

The place was not what Weiss expected. For some reason she’d thought it would be all dim lighting and people hunched over in trench coats and big hats. Actually thought it wasn’t that much different than any other store in the place. Shelves featuring merchandise, nice lighting, and simple dark carpeting; it was very basic. In hindsight that made sense, it was just another store, but given the content she had expected something different.

“Well this is… unexpected.” Weiss says.

“What did you expect? Bunch of people in bondage gear?” Yang asks as she walks in and begins to look.

“Well no, but still, it seems so, so normal.” Weiss says, staying close by her side.

“It _is_ normal, Weiss. There’s nothing wrong with it. Tons of people like to, shall we say, enhance their experiences.” She chuckles a bit. “People have sex. It happens. You’ve done it.”

“Well I, yes I have, but never with-“

“Never with toys?” Yang finishes, “You fight too, but you use a rapier for that. Sometimes people make tools to make things better.”

Weiss sighs, “You already got me in here, Yang. Do you have to keep up the sales pitch?”

“It’s not a sales pitch, I’m just trying to help you be more comfortable with all this. You’re as stiff as, well this.” She says, picking up a box with a vibrator in it.

“Yang!” Weiss says, her voice a whisper yet still yelling somehow. “Put that back, somebody might think we’re purchasing it!”

“So? The only other people here are either doing the same thing, or selling it.” Yang says, as she puts the toy back, “Seriously, just relax. If you just calm down nobody is going to look twice.”

“I’ll try.” Weiss says, still sticking right beside Yang as they continued to look around. “Is there a purpose in coming here? Besides humiliating me?”

“Yes, actually.” Yang says, “Can you guess what it is?”

“No but I’m going to assume it involves me more than I would like.” Weiss says.

“Debatable.” Yang says, “It does involve you, but only because I feel you’ll like it.”

“I find that prospect highly doubtful.” Weiss says, “What on Remnant could you think I would enjoy in this place?”

“Well I’m in here and you enjoy me.” Yang says with a chuckle, “But actually I was thinking, one of these.” She points at a row of boxes on a shelf.

“What are… are these artificial phalluses?” She asks as she looks at the box.

“Oh my gods I can’t believe you said that.” Yang says, covering her mouth to muffle her laughter. “No, they’re strap-ons. ‘Artificial phalluses’ oh my gods that is too good.” She says as she keeps laughing.

“Well they look the part!” Weiss says defensively. “So it’s what? Something you… strap on?”

“Well yeah that’s how it gets the name.” Yang says, taking one down and showing it to her. “See.”

“It does seem rather self-explanatory with the picture.” Weiss says when she looks at the box. “But why would I want this? I’m not interested. You don’t need to put on fake parts for me to enjoy our time together; or were you going to suggest I put it on?”

“Well you can if you like, but nah.” Yang says, “I was gonna use it on you. Really, I’m sure you’d like it.”

“I fail to see how I would enjoy this at all. It’s so… impersonal. A piece of plastic? Why would I have any interest in that? If I wanted that I’d date a doll.”

“They sell those too.” Yang says, “But really, it’s not about what it is, it’s about how you use it, and who is using it on you.” She says, “A hammer is just a hunk of metal on a stick but give it to Nora and she can do wonders. Think of it like a weapon, just a tool used to get the job done.”

“That weapon metaphor would work better on your sister than on me.” Weiss says.

“Okay new rule.” Yang says, holding up one finger, “Never mention my sister when we’re discussing methods of sex.”

“I can agree to that. She’s not one I need to be thinking of either.”

“Perfect. Now, back to the matter at hand.” Yang says.

“Why are you so concerned with this?” Weiss asks, furrowing her brow and crossing her arms. “It’s just a toy.”

“It’s not about the toy.” Yang says, “It’s about me thinking you’d like it if you gave it a shot. I wanna help you enjoy yourself. If you say no, then fine, I’ll drop it, but I do think you’d love it and be missing out. If I’m wrong and you don’t like it we can do whatever you want with it. So, last time I’ll ask, I promise. Wanna get it?” She asks, her eyes pleading with Weiss.

Weiss sighs and massages her brow with her thumb and middle finger. “Fine, but only cause you have those stupid puppy dog eyes.” She says.

“Score!” Yang says, pumping her fist. “Trust me, you won’t regret it.”

“I already am.” Weiss says, “You don’t have to make a scene.”

“It’s fine. Nobody will care.” Yang says, putting an arm around her, “Now, let’s pick one of these out.”

“Oh gods, can’t we just grab the first one and go?” Weiss asks.

“No, of course not. What if it turned out to be as big as my arm and vibrates like a jackhammer?” Yang says.

“Is that even thing? What is wrong with people?” She asks in shock.

“Eh, people are kinky.” Yang says with shrug. “Alright, let’s get something simple.” She says as she starts to look.

“Yes, simple is good.” Weiss says.

“Just a basic one. Want a good size though, nothing monstrous.” Yang says, “Let’s see…” She begins to scan over the boxes. Oh this one is yellow.”

“Yellow?” Weiss asks.

“I like yellow.” Yang says, looking at it. “Good shape, not too big, or too small though that probably wouldn’t be a problem.” She chuckles.

“It’s not very realistic.” Weiss says, looking at it.

“Do you really want it to be?” Yang asks, raising an eyebrow.

Weiss pauses for a moment. “So, yellow will work wonderfully then.”

“Thought so.” Yang says. “Let’s get going.”

“Thank the gods.” Weiss sighs as she begins to head out.

“Oh wait, we need more.” Yang redirects them.

“More? What could we possibly need?”

“Lube.” Yang says, grabbing some from the shelf. “Definitely want some of this. So, want anything else while we’re here? Ropes? Lingerie? Vibes? Aphrodisiacs?”

“I, what, no!” Weiss says, “Let’s just leave, quickly. Please.”

“Well since you said please, alright. Let’s just pay for this and go.”

“Finally.” Weiss says, following Yang as they head to the counter.

“Yo, find everything alright?” The woman at the counter asks.

“Yes we did.” Yang says as she sets the things down, glancing over she sees Weiss has turned her back to the counter, pretending to be preoccupied looking at something on the shelves.

“You know, those are one sale if you’re interested.” The cashier says to Weiss, “Buy two get one free.”

It’s then that Weiss actually realizes what she’s looking at. The particular section she had chosen to hide in was currently selling butt plugs of varying sizes and materials. She turned bright red at that and held up one hand, pretending to brush hair back and holding the hand in front of her face. “N-no thank you. I’m doing just fine without… those.”

The cashier chuckles as she rings up the things, the price displaying on the screen. “They’re cute when they get all flustered.” She says to Yang.

“I know right?” She says as she hands over the money. “Bet you see that a lot.”

“Less than you’d expect, but enough.” She says, handing back the change and the items. “Here you go, and have fun.”

“Oh, we will.” Yang says with a grin. “Alright Snowflake, let’s go.” She says as she puts an arm around Weiss and begins to lead her out the door.

“Feel free to return anytime.” The cashier waves as they leave, “Enjoy your purchase Ms. Schnee. Maybe next time don’t wear your family crest on your jacket if you don’t want to be recognized.”

Weiss freezes just on the other side of the doorway, burying her face in her hands and letting out a muffled scream into them as it closes. Yang simply laughs.

…

"So, looks like we're all alone." Yang says, "Finally managed to get rid of those two." She closes her scroll and sets it aside as she looks at Weiss, sitting beside her on the bed. 

"It's not like it was hard." Weiss says, "Once they caught onto what you were implying they got out of here pretty quickly." 

"Well, Blake did. I'm honestly kind of glad Ruby didn't catch on." Yang says. 

"You say that as if Blake isn't going to tell here."

"She wouldn't, would she?" Yang asks. "I mean, she's a friend."

"She's Ruby's friend too." Weiss says, "And unlike you she probably doesn't care if Ruby knows what you have planned."

"Oh crap, she's gonna tell her." Yang says, pouting a bit. "Dang, I mean Ruby's old enough to know about that, but kinda weird having my sister know I’m getting laid."

"You say that as if it’s a certainty." Weiss says, looking over at her from the corner of her eyes. 

"Please, as if you'd turn down all of this." Yang says and flexes her arms, kissing each of her biceps. 

Weiss can't help the small smile forming on her face. "You're quite cocky you know that?" she says. 

"I call it confidence." Yang says, "And the ladies love it."

"Ah yes because that could never be seen as obnoxious." Weiss says. 

"Hey, you don't seem to mind." Yang says and leans over towards her with a smirk. "Besides, I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" Weiss asks.

"You're stalling." Yang says, "You're not going to say no, but you're still trying to delay the inevitable."

"Wow, inevitable, what a large word for you." Weiss says, "Did you get a word of the day calendar or something?"

"Ah ah ah." Yang says, wagging one finger at her, "There's more of it. How about we just, cut to the chase." She says and leans in, kissing Weiss. 

Weiss, to her credit, does manage to resist for a moment. She reaches up to put her hands on Yang's shoulders, intending to push her away, only to then close her eyes and slide hands over Yang's back, pulling her close as she relaxed into the kiss.  That was one thing she always had trouble with, saying no to Yang. One kiss and she was melting into her. It was hard not to when she was just so good at it. One hand moved to the back of Yang's neck, twining into her hair as she held her into the kiss and began to return it. She barely registered the hand sneaking behind her, finding the zipper on her combat skirt and sliding it down. 

"Mmm, Yang." Weiss says, finally managing to pull back. "There's no need to rush, we can take our time."

"Oh I know, but maybe I don't want to." Yang says and kisses her again, tugging at the skirt. Then she has to break the kiss once more to remove it, leaving Weiss in her bra and panties. 

"At least take some of your clothes off as well. That only seems fair." Weiss says, moving her hands to Yang's abdomen and pushing up on her shirt. 

"Tryna get at the girls huh?" Yang grins and reaches down. "No surprise there." She says and pulls her shirt off, following that by quickly losing her bra as well. 

"Well to be fair, you know they're quite nice." Weiss says, kissing her again as she slides one hand up, beginning to grope and massage at Yang's breast while putting the other one the bed for support. She kisses her way down to Yang's neck then, sucking on it for a moment and earning a pleased groan, before continuing down to the unoccupied breast and taking it into her mouth. 

"Oh damn, Princess is taking charge." Yang says with a chuckle, settling back and enjoying the attention as she reached up and runs a hand through Weiss' hair. "Not that I’m complaining. Enjoy all you want, I know I am."

Weiss does just that, taking her dear sweet time working Yang up. She keeps it slow and easy, her tongue leisurely circling around Yang's nipple while her hand works over her breast slow but firm. Then once she feels she's getting a bit too worked up, beginning to moan a little too often and breathe a little too heavy, she switches, taking the other breast in her mouth and starting over almost completely. Switching hands as well she takes Yang's now free breast in her other hand and keeps going, massaging it slow and easily. 

"Ughh, damn, really savoring it today huh?" Yang says and bites her lip, squirming just a bit on the bed. She knew Weiss did enjoy her breasts, though to be fair who didn't? There was always attention paid to them in their love-making, but in this case Weiss was especially focused on enjoying them. Yang had a simple guess as to why, and it wasn't that Weiss was just exceptionally hot for them today, unfortunately. She did have a way to speed this along without forcing it though, and getting something else enjoyable out of it. 

"You gonna focus on those all night?" She asks, "I love it but, mmm, I could use some attention somewhere else." She says. 

"Oh could you now?" Weiss says, pausing in her ministrations to look up at Yang. Then she kisses between Yang's breasts and begins to kiss her way down her abs, again quite slowly. She creeps down, giving a slow kiss to her abs and then moving just a small amount before kissing again. The progress is there, but ever so slow. 

Yang begins to get impatient a bit, but suffers through, watching Weiss slowly move downwards. She wasn't sure if this was infuriating or exhilarating. She would admit that she was starting to understand why Weiss got so frustrated when she teased her. It was just too fun not to though. Fortunately she didn't have to endure it much longer as Weiss finally made her way to the waistband of her shorts. 

Looking up at Yang again Weiss slid her hands over her abs to the waistband of her shorts before hooking her fingers in them and pulling down, taking her panties along with them. She pulls them down and then off of Yang's legs, tossing them aside. Then she runs her hands up and down Yang's thighs before turning her head and kissing her leg, starting just above the knee and working her way up tortuously slow.

Yang let out a groan at that. She knew what was going to happen here. Even so she was still enjoying it and if anything it was turning her on more. Usually when Weiss went down on her it was much more hasty and passionate, but perhaps on some rare occasions she could try this again. Some very rare occasions. 

As Weiss finally made it to the point where Yang's legs met she paused for a moment to look up at Yang, meeting her eyes. Then she turned and started on the other leg, just as Yang had suspected, and earned a low, desperate groan from her. 

"Do you have to do this to me?" Yang asked, grinding her teeth a bit and staring at the bottom of the bunk above them. 

"Oh? Is it a bit frustrating having someone take their time when all you want is for them to touch you where you need it the most?" Weiss asks and Yang can hear the smirk without even looking down at her. 

"Ha ha, you made your point." Yang says, "Now can we just get to it?"

"Can we just get to what, Yang?" Weiss asks and kisses her thigh again. "I want you to say it."

Oh she really was turning the tables on her now. "Eat me." Yang groans out, and then because she knew what would come next she added, "Please!"

"Oh, you even asked nicely." Weiss says, "Hmm, but should I?"

"Yes!" Yang snaps, "You should, right now, eat me like your last meal."

"My last meal hmm?" Weiss asks, "Well if you-"

"No!" Yang says, looking down at her, "Not your last meal. No slow savoring of it. Your first meal in a long time. Like you're starving. Please just... ugh" she flops back down onto the bed, "I need it."

"That sounds familiar." Weiss says. "But I think you've learned your lesson."

"Really? Does that mean- Ohhh." Her question is interrupted as she feels Weiss' tongue on her, finally giving her what she wanted. "Oh Weiss yes." She says, closing her eyes and spreading her legs a bit. 

Weiss gives long, slow licks of Yang's slit at first. It was clear the effect that her slower approach had had on Yang as she was very wet. She pressed the flat of her tongue to Yang's lips and gave another long slow lick and then pulled back to gently blow cold air onto her, sending a chill through her. Immediately after she did she dove in more vigorously, with an eagerness much more like what she usually did. 

"Oh fuck, Weiss!" Yang cries as she feels sudden increase in pace. She reaches one hand down and puts it on the back of her head, holding her in as the other grips the pillow underneath her head. "Gods yes, yes, oh fuck it’s about time!" She says and rolls her hips against Weiss' tongue. Weiss wasn't the take-charge type in the bedroom, typically Yang was the one pushing her into the bed, but that didn't mean she didn't know what she was doing. 

Yang licked her lips and then gritted her teeth as she moaned. "Gods you're good at that." She says, moving her hand from the pillow she was gripping down to her breast, groping herself. She let out another low groan, and then it was interrupted by a gasp and a buck of her hips as Weiss' fingers found her clit, her thumb rubbing over it. "Shit, Weiss, damn it!" She says, "I’m getting, oh fuck, almost..." her words trail off as she grits her teeth and arches her back. 

It wasn't a bluff either, she was getting very close. With Weiss trying to draw things out she almost expected her to stop and pull back a bit then, but she was so, so glad that she didn't. Instead she actually went a bit harder, finding just the right points she needed. No more teasing, no cruelly holding back; Yang got what she wanted. "Oh Weiss YES!" She cries out as peaks, rolling her hips against Weiss, her eyes, bright red, staring at the bunk above them, and yet also at nothing at all. 

Weiss did slow down then, helping to ease Yang through it before she pulled back. She licked her lips and then wiped her chin as she looked up at Yang, who was now collapsed on the bed and breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling. Moving up she crawled over her and kissed her deeply, feeling Yang return it eagerly. "Enjoy yourself?" She asks.

Yang closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath, opening them as they return to their normal color. "Damn right I did." She says with a chuckle and kisses her again. "You know I love it when you do that."

"I didn't wear you out did I?" She asks, tracing a finger over Yang's collarbone. "If I did that's fine, we can just rest."

Yang grins at that and laughs a little. "Oh think you can wear me out with just that huh?" She asks, resting on hand on Weiss' hip. Then suddenly she rolls and flips them over, now on top of Weiss who is lying on her back. "You're not getting out of it that easily. It'll take more than that to put me down."

"Yang, do we have to?" Weiss asks, looking up at her. While she certainly was aroused and wanted to be with Yang, she was still nervous about exactly how it was supposed to happen. 

"No, we don't." Yang says, "If you don't want to, you can just say no. You know that." She kisses her softly once, "But I do think you'll enjoy it if you just trust me and give it a shot."

Weiss sighs, "Very well." She says, and then holds a finger in Yang's face, "But only if you hurry before I change my mind."

"Will do." Yang says and then kisses her again before bouncing on the bed a bit as she got up and off of it. Heading over she bends down at the waist as she digs their latest purchase out of the drawer. Quickly opening the box she glanced at the instructions before tossing them aside and beginning to put it on. Fortunately it wasn't difficult and in a moment she had everything strapped in place as she turned to give Weiss a look. "So, what do you think?" She asks, "Do I look good or do I look good?"

Weiss, now naked and tossing aside her panties as she finished taking them off, rolls her eyes as she looks over at her. "I will admit you certainly do look good in it. Though I think that's more you than it."

"Aww, how sweet. You look great too." She says with a wink and reaches over, grabbing the lubricant. Putting some on one hand she begins to rub it on the toy. 

"And now somewhat less good." Weiss comments. 

"Yeah well, you're gonna want this there." Yang says as she pulls her hand away. "Now get ready, cause this is gonna be fun." She adds as she begins to head over. 

Weiss moves back against the pillows where she can lay down comfortably, but supports herself on her elbows as she watches Yang walk over. "That thing looks ridiculous when you walk." She says. 

"Kinda does, doesn't it?" Yang agrees as she stops at the edge of the bed and reaches down, flicking the side of it and causing it to sway a little. She chuckles a bit at that as Weiss rolls her eyes, again. "Still, it's not for looking good." she says as she climbs onto the bed then, moving over to Weiss and crawling over her. "Now if you change your mind-"

"I know, I can tell you to stop." Weiss says. "I think I’ll be fine just..."

"Go easy, gotcha." Yang says, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna try and break the bed or anything. Well, not this time at least." She says with a grin. Leaning down she kisses Weiss, going soft and gentle, not wanting to rush things. As she does she takes her hand, the same one that was currently slick with lubricant, and began to grope her chest. She massaged it firmly, but not rough, as she broke the kiss and trailed down, kissing her neck now. 

"Mmm, Yang..." Weiss says, tilting her head back a bit to give her more room. Her arms wrapped around her, putting her hands on her back and holding her close, moving up and down and feeling the muscles beneath them. 

Yang trailed down a bit farther then, taking Weiss' breast into her mouth and sucking on it as she kept massaging the other. Her tongue circled around her nipple and then flicked over it as her thumb mirrored the gesture on her other breast, earning a moan from Weiss. Then as her mouth kept her occupied she trails her hand down between Weiss' legs and begins to rub her lips slowly with a couple fingers. Already turned wet and turned on from their previous activities Yang doesn't waste much time before she slips two fingers into her and starts to move them slowly. 

Weiss gasps as Yang pushes them into her, letting it turn into a moan. "Oh Yang, that's not what I expected you to use." She says. 

"Doesn't sound like you're complaining." Yang says as she moves up, kissing her neck again. "Just helping you get ready." 

"What if this is enough?" Weiss asks and rolls her hips against Yang's hand. 

"Well then I guess you being done won't mean you're done." Yang says and curls her fingers in her, causing Weiss' hips to buck. 

"Wouldn't even let me rest?" Weiss asks, though she's not sure if that's a positive or not. 

"Maybe for a minute. Or less." Yang says and pulls back to look down at her as she continues moving her fingers, enjoying the look on her face. "I think you're ready already though." She says and slowly pulls out, causing Weiss to let out a disappointed groan. Adjusting her position she gets into place over her and between her legs, looking down at her. "You ready?" She asks, just lightly touching her with the toy as she positions it into place. 

"As ready as I'll ever be." Weiss says, wrapping her arms around her, missing Yang's fingers inside of her. She gives a nod as she looks her in the eyes. "Go for it."

"As you wish, Princess." Yang says and leans down and kisses her, her hands on the bed on either side of Weiss for support as she does. As she does she slowly pushes forward with her hips, easing it into her slowly. She feels Weiss tense up under her and stops for a moment until she relaxes again and continues, sliding it in at a smooth and easy pace. Moving one hand back to Weiss' chest she begins to rub it as she does, distracting her a bit more and helping her relax. Eventually her hips meet Weiss, putting it fully inside of her. 

"Yang..." Weiss grunts, gripping onto her tightly, "Is that it?"

"Yeah that's it." Yang says, holding her position to let Weiss get used to it. "How is it so far?"

"It's... big." Weiss says, focusing on her breathing.

"Eh not that big." Yang says, "Bigger than my fingers though that's for sure." 

"How is this not that big?" Weiss asks, her breathing finally starting to level out. 

"You're just small." Yang chuckles and kisses her forehead. "But they make them much bigger. Don't worry about that though, you ready for this?" 

"Yes, I suppose." Weiss says, "It's a bit much but I believe I can handle it."

"We'll see. Here I go." Yang says and pulls out slowly, though faster than she had pushed it in. She pulls back until it's almost completely out, and then immediately starts to push it back in at the same pace. She keeps this up for a moment until Weiss speaks up. 

"If you keep going like that you're going to drive me insane." She says, squirming a little under her. "Give me a little more to work with, please."

"Oh you want more now huh?" Yang asks with a chuckle, "Alright." She says and kisses her again as she picks up her pace a little bit, pushing it in and out. Her hand moved back to her breast, groping her and circling her thumb around her nipple. Moving her head down a bit she kissed her neck and sucked on it, increasing the pace a little more as she began to roll her hips. 

"Ahh, oh Yang." Weiss says and tilts her head back, arching her back and clutching at Yang's. "Yes, Yang."

"Liking that are you?" Yang asks and goes a bit faster again, starting into a more decent pace now. "Told you you would."

"Yang, now is, ahh, not the time for, oh gods, for I told you so." Weiss says, her eyes now closed as she gasps for air. 

"You're right, now is the time to show, not tell." Yang says and slides her hand away from Weiss' breast, down her side and around to her back. Putting her hand at the small of her back she pressed into it, pulling her up and adjusting the angle as she picked up her pace and sucked hard on Weiss' neck. 

"Oh gods YANG!" Weiss cries out and clings to her tighter, she wraps her legs around Yang's waist, holding her in place and allowing her to roll her hips a bit to match her pace. "Getting, ahh... a little... oh gods." She says, not able to form a proper sentence anymore. She moans out loudly as Yang gets the message anyway and goes a little harder and faster. 

After that it doesn't take long before it happens. She arches into Yang, every muscle tensing and holding her together as she tumbles over the edge into pleasure with a loud cry. Even as she does Yang only slows down a bit, prolonging it and pulling her through. Then eventually she begins to come down from her high and as she does Yang finally slows to a stop. 

"Oh... my... gods." Weiss says, laying there with her eyes still closed, gasping for air. It only helped a bit as she was covered in a light sheen of sweat, as was Yang by now, and the air between them was hot. "That was... wow." 

Yang chuckles and Weiss doesn't even have to open her eyes to see the smug grin. "Now is the time for I told you so." Yang says, "But that doesn't mean it’s time to stop."

"What?" Weiss asks, opening her eyes and looking up at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I’m not done with you yet." Yang says and begins to move her hips again, rolling them into her slowly, pushing it in and back out again. 

Weiss gasps and clutches at Yang again. "Ah, Yang." She says, "I'm still, it's sensitive." 

"I know." Yang says, whispering right in her ear. "This shouldn't take long then." She pinches Weiss nipple between her thumb and forefinger gently and twists just a little as she rolls her hips and kisses her deeply. Weiss' arms tighten around her again, holding onto her, and she speeds up, going harder. She wasn't going to use as much force as she could, she didn't want to hurt her, but that didn't mean she was going to be overly soft either. There was a time for soft and gentle, but this was a time to show Weiss all that she could do with this, and just how good it could get. 

Sliding her hand down from Weiss' breast she grabs her ass, pulling her up to adjust the angle as she continues. Straightening up she moves to her knees, forcing Weiss to let go of her, and moves both hands to Weiss' hips. Looking down she sees that Weiss has now started to grope herself as she quickly gets closer again. 

"Oh, Yang, yes, yes, oh gods!" Weiss says, gasping for air as she kept rolling her hips to meet Yang's, her legs wrapped around Yang's waist. 

"That's it, Princess. You like that?" Yang says, her own breathing a bit heavy as well from the exertions, "You look so good like that. I bet you're close." She says, "Come on Weiss, let me see it. I wanna see the look on your face again."

"Yang, oh gods. I am, I’m close." She grits her teeth as she feels the pleasure rapidly building inside of her. "Yes, yes, yes, YANG!" she screams as she peaks a second time, her body tensing and her back arching high off the bed as she does. 

Yang slows down then, setting her down gently on the bed, and leans down as she comes to a stop while Weiss begins to come down from her high. "So, how was it?" She says, her hands again on the bed supporting her. 

"I... it... um..." Weiss stammers as she gasps for air.

"Hey... what's your name?" Yang asks. 

"My um... it’s... I um..." she swallows once, "What was the, um, what?"

Yang laughs as she catches her own breath. "Okay, I think we can call it done." She says and leans down, kissing her softly and feeling Weiss begin to return it. "Alright now, get ready." She says. 

"Oh Yang not again please." Weiss says, sounding exhausted. 

Yang chuckles a bit. "Don't worry, just getting rid of it." She says, and then pulls it out slowly. 

"Gahhh." Weiss lets out and grits her teeth, taking a few settling breaths as Yang removes it and tosses it away before laying down beside her. 

"There we go." She says, wrapping an arm around Weiss and pulling her against her. "All better. So, was it as bad as you thought it would be?"

"No." Weiss says, "It was..."

"Yes?" Yang prods her on. 

"It was fantastic." She admits, "I'm pretty sure I forgot my own name for a few minutes."

"You couldn't answer when I asked, so yeah I’d say so." Yang says with a grin, "Guess I did pretty good then."

"You did spectacular." Weiss says, rolling onto her side and wrapping her arms around Yang, snuggling against her. "I'm exhausted."

"Wanna take a nap?" Yang asks, stroking up and down her back gently. "I mean, we do have a mess to clean up. Usually you'd be wanting to get on that."

"Later." She closes her eyes as she presses into the crook of Yang's neck, "When I can walk."

"Deal." Yang says, closing her eyes as well while she held her close. Soon she felt Weiss' breathing shift as she dozed off in her arms and she smiled, giving her a small kiss on the side of the head. "Sleep well, Princess." She says and allows herself to drift off with her. Hopefully they would wake up before Ruby and Blake got back, but if not... well it was worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that. Hope you liked it! first time writing a strap-on, shockingly. If you'd like a "pro" request of your own, go check out my FF or my Tumblr (same name) for details. Don't forget to leave a comment please, and have a nice day.


End file.
